


Stronger than the Force

by UndeadRobins



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Multi, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, OT3, Soul Bond, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: No one ever heard of it happening to three people.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Stronger than the Force

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleleotas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleleotas/gifts).



> For LittleLeotas - I love you xx

The first time Poe heard Finn’s voice in his head, he was both surprised and not-surprised at the same time. Since they’d met, Finn had been his conscience, his moral compass, and he’d regularly found himself thinking “what would Finn do?”. To actually hear his voice so clearly was new, but not unpleasant.

Rey had always been able to sense where the other two were, extending her thoughts out through the invisible network encompassing all living things. But she’d never quite been able to _see_ them like this, joking and laughing as they climbed into their cockpits half a galaxy away.

Finn nearly choked when the taste of stir-fried bantha meat filled his mouth, despite being in the middle of a mission briefing and there definitely not being any food around. He smelled the spices marinating the meat, and could almost chew the invisible non-existent meat. It wasn’t until he remembered that Rey and Poe had gone out to eat that he realised what might be happening.

There were stories and legends – of course there were, no one ever wrote these things down in a useful way, but the oral traditions continued – of two people who were connected in a way even deeper than the Force. One soul, shared between two beings, allowing them to see, hear and taste everything as one, no matter the distance. Legends of great warriors who fought in tandem, as though one mind controlled them both, defeating monsters they should never have been able to survive against.

No one ever heard of it happening to three people.

One soul. Three beings. Brought together by the Force and by love. Anchored together, tied by a string of fate, destined to be as one. 

A soul bond keeping the three of them from ever being parted again.


End file.
